


Rick Rolled

by Fandom_Trash_15



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Roy is a Dork, ed loves him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Roy is a troll, but Ed loves him anyways.Roy/Ed Week 2019, Day 1: Modern AU





	Rick Rolled

Edward and Roy are lounging on the bed in Roy’s apartment, procrastinating homework and just basking in the other’s presence. Between the classes they are taking and teaching, respectively, and lab work and other work, they feel like they hardly get five minutes alone together. Ed heaves a sigh as Roy starts humming, his hands wandering over the expanse of Ed’s clothed stomach and chest.

“Whatcha singin’?” Ed asks, relaxed and starting to drowse a bit.

“I’m not singing,” Roy replies. Ed gently pokes his elbow into Roy’s stomach.

“Whatcha hummin’ then?” It’s at this point that Roy starts singing quietly. Ed is relaxed and his mind tired enough that he doesn’t quite get what Roy’s singing until it’s too late. His eyes pop open and he struggles to get away from his over dramatic boyfriend right as Roy starts belting out the chorus.

“Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert-HEY!” Roy exclaims as Edward elbows him in the gut, not gently this time.

“Let me go you bastard!” Edward yells as he gets out of Roy’s grasp.

“But Ed! You were enjoying my serenade just a moment ago,” Roy complains with a pout.

“I don’t abide trolls or dead memes. I’m leaving,” Ed says, completely deadpan. 

“Nooo,” Roy cries as he proceeds to recapture his struggling boyfriend and starts raining kisses down on his face and neck and any exposed skin he can reach.

“Surely you can make an exception for me?” he asks between kisses. Ed is still struggling, but it’s mostly a front.

“I will never tolerate being rick rolled,” he responds in a huff, turning his flushed face away from Roy.

“But it’s true, though. I’m  _ never  _ gonna give you up;  _ never  _ gonna let you down;  _ never  _ gonna run around and desert you. I’ll never  _ purposefully _ make you cry;  _ never  _ say goodbye; Never tell a lie and hurt you. I love you too much to do any of that,” Roy half sings. Ed’s face is redder than his favorite hoodie, but he’s not struggling anymore. He’s pouting though. The couple are quiet for a while, Roy scattering light kisses on Ed’s cheeks while he sits there.

“This is you’re only pass,” he decides. Roy chuckles and plants a kiss to Edward’s lips. Edward kisses back, hard and bites a little. Roy groans and retaliates. They continue to make out until Roy almost forgets what they were talking about until Ed continues speaking when they break for air.

“I’m serious though. The next time you pull that shit, I’m gone.” Roy nods, taking the warning very seriously.

“Of course dear. Message received: no fun allowed ever again.”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all! No dead memes. No Rick Rolling!”

“What about sex? Haven’t had that in a while,” Roy asks, only semi-joking.

“The hell?! You horny bastard!” Ed yells, pushing Roy’s face away from his increasingly red one.

“So, that’s a no to the sex then?” Roy asks, voice a little distorted but clearly a bit disappointed.

“...I didn’t say that,” Ed says. Roy perks up a little, meeting his amber colored eyes. Ed nods. Roy leans up and takes Ed’s lips again, and just like that they’re making out like desperate teenagers. When they break for air, Ed speaks again.

“I love you too.” And with that, they’re at it again. And keep at it until they’re spent and passed out until their respective alarms go off in the morning.


End file.
